WHIH Newsfront
WHIH Newsfront is a news series presented by Christine Everhart. Their headquarters is based in Atlanta and their affliate is based in New York. News In April 2015, WHIH New York covered the press conference held by Wilson Fisk. In May 2015, WHIH News had coverage of the aftermath in Sokovia. The footage was being monitored by Phil Coulson, Robert Gonzales, Melinda May, and Anne Weaver. On July 2, 2015, Christine Everhart presented WHIH Newsfront covering the fallout of the Avengers' activities in Sokovia and the continuing aid efforts. She also covered the story of former VistaCorp employee Scott Lang. On July 4, 2015, WHIH Newsfront reported that there would be a dramatic fireworks display that night at the Avengers Tower. On July 7, 2015, in a more in depth news report, Everhart examined Lang's imprisonment for a cybercrime and revealed he was released after three years of a five year sentence. She also mentioned a call for superhero transparency and control in the wake of the events in Sokovia. The news ticker reported that California braces itself for a record drought, renowned astrophysicist Jane Foster to lecture on her experiences with interspace and dimensional travel, rogue HYDRA agent Wolfgang von Strucker confirmed dead, his body found in its cell after a supposed raid on an Eastern European Detention Facility and earthquake rocks Southern Africa. On July 16, 2015, Christine Everhart interviewed Scott Lang the day before his release from San Quentin. The news ticker reported that the efforts to recover the remaining Ultron technology continue as the components are reaching large sums on the Black Market, Steve Rogers is set to attend an updated museum exhibit dedicated to his heroic efforts in WWII, California continues to efforts to address issues from record drought, Stark Industries announces new scholarships for promising students from urban city schools, multiple countries recovering from catastrophic damage caused by Ultron, leaders asking for aid and for the Avengers to be held accountable, Senate hearings expected to continue into next week regarding relief efforts, Tony Stark says that public concerns about Dr. Bruce Banner are "baseless" and "irresponsible" after the South Africa incident involving the Hulk, Pym Technologies CEO Darren Cross says "astonishing" new venture coming this week, winning lottery ticket of $675 million still unclaimed and biography "The Life and Times of Industrialist Howard Stark" to be published later this year. On April 22, 2016, Christine Everhart presented a WHIH Newsfront special report "The World the Hero Leaves Behind", which chronicled the devastation left behind by The Avengers in the wake of the Battle of New York, Battle of Sokovia and Infiltration of S.H.I.E.L.D., which have been felt worldwide. Topics include "Should Superoheroes Operate Independently?", "Is Collaterol Damage Worth The Cost?" and "Should The Avengers Submit To Government Oversight Or Remain Independent?" with footage from the congressional hearing on Project Insight where Natasha Romanoff testifed about HYDRA selling the government lies, not intellegience. Everhart was joined by political correspondent Will Adams. The news ticker revealed that Captain America inspired a runner and the world asked "Who is Alexander Pierce?", which will air at 9:00 PM EST tonight as a WHIH News Report. The new US Vice President began a gobal outreach tour with stops in Sokovia and South Africa planned and Lt. General Thaddeus Ross announced his retirement from the United States Army. On April 26, 2016, Christine Everhart and Will Adams discussed who should pay for the damage caused by the Avengers. Continuty and References to the Marvel Cinematic Universe *Daredevil is mentioned. *Elena Cardenas is mentioned. *Wolfgang von Strucker is mentioned. *The Avengers are mentioned. *Sokovia is mentioned. *Henry Pym is mentioned. *VistaCorp is mentioned. *Geoff Zorick is mentioned. *San Quentin State Prison is mentioned. *Tony Stark is mentioned. *''Captain America: Civil War'' is alluded to. *Avengers Tower is mentioned. *Bruce Banner is mentioned. *Ultron is mentioned. *Jane Foster is mentioned. *HYDRA is mentioned. *Ultron Sentries are seen. *Project Insight is mentioned. *HYDRA is mentioned. *Captain America is mentioned. *Natasha Romanoff is mentioned. *The Battle of New York, Battle of Sokovia, and Infiltration of S.H.I.E.L.D. are mentioned. *Alexander Pierce is mentioned. *Thaddeus Ross is mentioned. *Will Adams is introduced. *Trevor Slattery is mentioned. *Pym Technologies is mentioned. *Presidet Ellis is mentioned. *Brock Rumlow is mentioned. *Stephen Strange is mentioned. Cast *Olivia Munn as Chess Roberts *Vincent D'Onofrio as Wilson Fisk *Leslie Bibb as Christine Everhart *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang *Corey Stoll as Darren Cross *Al Madrigal as Will Adams *William Sadler as President Matthew Ellis *To-be-confirmed actor as Jackson Norris Gallery Wilson-Fisk-WHiH-Cardenas-Death.jpg|WHIH New York Reports on the Press Conference held by Wilson Fisk. WHiH-News-Sokovia.jpg|WHIH News covering the aftermath in Sokovia. WHIH 4th July.jpg|We’ve learned there will be a dramatic fireworks display at the #Avengers Tower tonight in #NYC. Happy #4thofJuly. WHIH_Newsfront_Hulk.jpg|In the wake of the Battle of Sokovia, many international governments are asking “Where is the #Hulk?” #WHIH WHIH_Newsfront_Tony_Stark.jpg|Does #TonyStark really own the #IronMan suit, or should the government claim control? Roxxon_WHIH_Newsfront.jpg|Shares of Roxxon Oil Corporation tumble after revelation of illegal drilling in Arctic. #WHIH Avengers_Tower_Pepper_WHIH.jpg|CEO Pepper Potts continues to dodge questions about rumored consumer applications for arc reactor technology. Pym_Tech_WHIH.jpg|Pym Technologies announces massive layoffs as business begins again. #WHIH Vision_WHIH.jpg|The Vision. Human? Alien? Something else? Does it matter? #WHIH investigates WHIH_Special_Report_Logo.jpg|Alternative Logo Sokovia_WHIH.jpg|Group of college students decide to spend their spring break volunteering in Sokovia. All this & more on #Newsfront James_Rhodes_WHIH.png|Col. #JamesRhodes: an officer and an... Avenger? Does that pose a conflict of interest? #Newsfront discusses. S.H.I.E.L.D._Clean_Up_WHIH.jpg|Government says clean-up of Potomac River after destruction of #SHIELD “nearing end.” #Newsfront Thor_Crater_WHIH.jpg|Crater in New Mexico rumored to have held #Thor’s hammer continues to draw crowds. #Newsfront Stark_Industries_WHIH.jpg|Stark Industries celebrates #EarthDay as CEO Pepper Potts debuts breakthrough in intellicrop technology. #Newsfront Bern_Conference_WHIH.jpg|Annual science conference draws an international crowd in Bern, Switzerland. #Newsfront WHiH_World_News_The_Incredible_Hulk.JPG WHiH_World_News-Iron_Man_2.png WHIH_World_News_AoS_Episode_Fractured_House.png WHiH_Agents_of_SHIELD_Providence.png WHiH_Wilson_Fisk_Daredevil.PNG Daredevil_S01E13_-_WHiH_-_Senator_taken_into_custody.jpg WHiH_Agents_of_SHIELD_S02E06_-_United_Nations_Building_Attacked.jpg WHiH_Beckers_Ward.png WHiH_Jessica_Jones.png WHiH_Ward-Home-Fire-Murder.jpg WHiH_Scott-Lang-CCTV-Footage.png WHiH_AoS_S3E03.jpg Matthew-Ellis-WHiH-Speech-AoS.jpg Jackson_Norris_WHIH_Image.JPG|Photo of reporter Jackson Norris Videos WHIH NEWSFRONT Promo - July 2, 2015|''Ant-Man'' Promo WHiH Newsfront Top Stories WHIH EXCLUSIVE 2012 VistaCorp break-in security footage involving cyber-criminal Scott Lang WHIH EXCLUSIVE Scott Lang Interview WIRED Insider Interviews Darren Cross, CEO of Pym Technologies AVENGERS IMPACT A WHIH Newsfront Special Report|''Captain America: Civil War'' Promo WHIH Newsfront The Cost of Saving the World WHIH Newsfront The Avengers and The White House WHIH Newsfront Exclusive President Ellis Discusses the Avengers WHIH Breaking News Attack in Lagos External Links * * Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe